Furnace Tank
The Furnace Light Tank is the main battle tank of the Rising Flames subfaction. Faster and harder-hitting but more fragile than the Fury Tank, it is better suited for unorthodox strategies and being deployed in larger numbers. Description It is an odd sight to see; a light tank in a world of heavy tanks. However, what many don’t expect is that the Furnace Tank proves to be a very real threat to anyone who underestimates them, especially if followed by other Rising Flame units. In addition, Furnace Tanks are more often than not produced en masse, meaning that they often outnumber their opponents in direct confrontations. However, the most interesting part about the tank is when it is destroyed. The furnace in the back of the tank would violently explode, causing moderate damage to anything nearby and spewing hot coals in a small radius around it. Friendly Furnace Tanks and other Rising Flames units could then collect these hot coals and boost their rate of fire, making them much more dangerous as their numbers expand. Design It seems to be modeled after World War 2 tanks, and that would be correct. The Furnace Tank uses the tried-and-true Christe suspension system, once used by Soviet BT Tanks, to minimize drag. Because of this and the fact that this is the future, the tank is able to maintain incredibly high speeds for a tank with a 120mm gun and still have strong-enough armor to withstand a few shots. It is most armored in the back because of its strange configuration for this time, with the turret all the way at the front. As a side note, don’t rely on a broken bridge to stop a Furnace Tank rush. If they can set up ramps on their side of the bridge, they can probably jump over to the other side anyway, because “that’s how MEN cross bridges; they dont!”, according to several ambitious tank drivers. Yes, that means the tank can pull off stunts like the BT tank could in its prime. Overview The Furnace Tank is a very potent anti-armor weapon as it deals more pound-per-pound damage than the Fury Tank despite beating it in cost. Their furnace mechanic makes it more encouraging to amass them as the more hot coals they pick up from their fallen allies, the faster they will fire. Not only that, since they are faster than the Fury Tank by default, they can get to where they are needed faster. The problem, however, comes with logistics. While the Furnace Tanks are strong in numbers against vehicles, they are weak against structures and infantry. Anti-armor infantry, aircraft, and base defenses can prove to be their end if they are not addressed by the Rising Flames’ other units. They are, by no means, to be relied upon, discouraging attack squads made up of these units solely. They may not win the war for you, but you cannot win the war without them, as they are the faction’s only durable anti-vehicle unit. Quotes Created * Furnace, heating up! Selected * Speak up! * Yeeah? * Whatta ''you want?'' * I read ya, ‘sir’. * We like it hot! * Something on yo mind? * They won’t outnumber us! * Strength in numbers! Ordered to move * She’s moving. * I dig! * No problem! * Oh, is that it? * We’re going! * *humming Ride of the Valkeries* (when amassed) Ordered to attack * Gang up on ’em! * Don’t break formation! * Feel the heat! * Burn ‘em up! * Time to get heated! In combat * Keep the pain coming! * Stick close, brothers! * Fire out of control! * No prisoners! * Want some more, eh?! Retreat * What?! * Rising Flames don’t retreat! * Yeah, I’m going. Category:Tank